zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia: Furry Road
Zootopia: Furry Road is an upcoming downloadable racing game in the style of the Mario Kart series, featuring tracks and characters from the movie. It´ll be downloadable to all the major gaming platforms and will feature DLC content as well. Playable characters: - Judy Hopps (Medium stats) - Nick Wilde (Same as Judy) - Chief Bogo (High speed, low turn) - Bellwether (Low speed, high turn) - Benjamin Clawhauser (High speed, low turn) - Flash (High acceleration, medium stats otherwise) - Mr.Big (Same as Bellwether) - Mayor Lionheart (Same as Bogo and Clawhauser) - Gazelle (Same as Flash) - Mrs. Otterton (Same as Mr.Big and Bellwether) Secret characters: - Finnick (Unlocked by completing all the main cups once) - Duke Weaselton (Unlocked by completing at least five time trials) - Yax (Unlocked by getting at least silver trophies on all cups) - Koslov (Unlocked by getting gold trophies on all cups) - Young Judy (Unlocked by completing the game on hardest difficulty) - Gary & Larry (DLC) - Gideon Grey (DLC) - Manchas (DLC) - Doug (DLC) - Fru Fru (DLC) Powerups: - Big donut = The most basic projectile weapon - Nighthowler = Causes the target to go out of control for a while - Shock collar = An effective projectile weapon that works only on predators - Doug´s chemical weapon = A throwable weapon that can be aimed either forwards or backwards - Tundratown freeze = Immobilizes all other rivals for a few seconds - Turbos = Come in three different sizes, small, medium and large - Fox spray = Offers protection from close attacks for a while Tracks: 1. Bunnyburrow Countryside 2. The Grasslands 3. Savannah Central 4. Downtown 5. Sahara Square Bazaar 6. Desert Oasis 7. Outback Island 8. Outback Pier 9. Tundratown Streets 10. Mr Big Estate 11. Nocturnal District 12. Underground Tunnels 13. Rainforest District 14. Cliffside Asylum Grounds 15. Marshlands 16. Museum of Natural History Notes: - Every cup contains four tracks, with the first four being the easiest and the last four being the hardest. - The player can change vehicles, equipment and attire on the characters, and purchase more after earning money from every match. - There´s a tag-player mode where the player can have two characters driving together in the same car. Some of these teams have even their own victory animations after winning matches, like Nick and Judy flirting together or Bogo and Clawhauser partying to Gazelle music. - Non-playable characters still make cameos in the game, like Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. and Judy´s parents. - Besides traditional race carts, boats and planes are available on some tracks too, depending on the environment. - There are five main modes: arcade, time trial, tag team, survival and multiplayer. - Despite mild cartoon violence, the game will be still rated E for everyone. - A few Easter eggs referring to the scrapped ideas will appear too, like the shock collar powerups and posters of Savage Seas on the walls. - Whenever a character wins the main game, he or she has a special ending cutscene that plays out there too. When all the characters have completed the game, the player unlocks a secret ending. - The music from the movie plays during all the tracks, with Try Everything in the credits again. Category:Hypothetical stuff Category:What if-scenarios Category:Video games